1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for controlling the setting of various components of a printing and cutting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The various components of printing, cutting, folding and gluing machines are set in a particular manner with respect to the jobs to be done. Each setting operation requires a device for setting the positioning for each component. One such positioning and setting device is described in Swiss Pat. No. 539 508 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,012. In a printing machine, for instance, this device controls the length registering of the successive prints on a paper or cardboard web. It also allows progressive checking of the tension or lengthening of the web, as well as the previous keying of the printer. By combining processing and memory units with this device, a diagnosis of the registering can be made available on several display units, each corresponding to a precise function such as, for example, the waste ejection or analysis of the production statistics.